


Alice in Liddell-earth

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite delusionist makes a new friend. Best suited to those who know their 'Alice'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice in Liddell-earth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Alice was very tired of walking along the Thames, which presented no outlet for her talents. Right on cue, it turned into the Teiglin. Alice was quite unsurprised to find herself approaching a small mound, on which she sat down. A few moments brought within her field of view a tall man carrying a huge black sword and wailing in grief.

"Excuse me, sir," said Alice, "but who are you?"

The man seated himself by her side, regarding her gloomily.

"My name is called Thurin," he sighed.

"Oh, that's your name, is it?"

"No, that is what my name is  _called_. My name really  _is_  Gorthol."

"Then I ought to have said 'That's what you are called'?"

"No! I am called Adanedhel, but that is only what I am  _called_."

"So I should call you Adanedhel?"

"No! You should call me Mormegil."

"So that is what you call yourself?"

"No, I call myself Agarwaen, Neithan or Turambar."

"So that's who you really are!"

"No, I really  _am_  Túrin," said Túrin. "Who are you, child?"

Alice considered this.

"Probably Alice Liddell, but I might be Mabel."

Túrin nodded in understanding.

"And how old are you?"

"Nominally seven and a half, but clearly at least ten."

"An age of sorrow! Better to have left this vale of tears at seven."

A silence fell, broken by Alice:

"Did you know," said she, "that, if you cut your finger  _very_  deeply with a sword, it usually bleeds?"


End file.
